One shot :life lesson
by Cinnamon-Churros
Summary: Something random XD OCxGaara Slight shounen-ai


**warning: some shounen ai. OC x Gaara **

Life lessons

Gaara was carefully hiding behind a tree that was standing on a graveyard for the Byakko clan. He didn't exactly have permission to be there, but he was the Kazekage after all. No one will actually kick him out rudely.

"Excuse me, but are you supposed to be here? If you don't, please excuse yourself."

Or, maybe not... Gaara jumped back as he realized that the person he was hiding from has approached him silently. There was rarely a person skilled enough to approach him without him realizing first. Then that means its got to be him.

"Ah... Well, I was notified from the councils that you were here. And, uh, well you aren't exactly welcome in this village, well only because you joined akatsuki, or so people believe..,"

Gaara couldn't believe how nervous he was. His heart was racing faster and faster. The person he was speaking to, had blue hair, earmuffs that went around the lower part of his head/neck and blue blank eyes, or so they seemed. Gaara saw them as light, cheerful light blue eyes.

"Could it be possible that you are Gaara?"

The person tilted his head and asked curiously. Gaara felt a feeling of relief when he heard that. But, why did feel that way?

"So, I am not mistaken and you are Kanata? If its true, well, I must ask you several questions as, uh, you know, as the head of the village. First off, are you in the akatsuki?"

Gaara couldn't help but see the two head protectors that were pinned to Kanata's sleeve. One was from the mist village and had a marking across. This meant that the person no longer agreed to the way of that village. Gaara heard that it was a common practice in the akatsuki. However, the second protector that wasn't crossed out was from the sand village. Gaara felt a spark of hope rise inside of him.

Kanata smiled at Gaara's question.

"Why don't we go to the tea shop or something to discuss about that? It's better to sit down with some dangos than to stand in a lonely graveyard."

Kanata took Gaara's hand and pulled him towards the exit of the graveyard. Gaara blushed as he felt Kanata's cool hand with his warm hand.

"Yes I'm in the akatsuki."

Kanata declared without hesitation. Gaara was a bit taken a back by his actions. He said so right when they reached a tea shop and with quite a loud voice. People who were passing by looked annoyed. No one actually thought that an akatsuki member was just walking casually with their Kazekage. After they sat down, Gaara asked more questions such as what kind of crime he has done,etc.

"Okay, last question. I was always curious about this. What did you do after leaving sand village?"

After asking, Gaara started eating a mitarashi dango. Kanata paused for a moment to think about his past.

"It was an order, so I went to destroy Konoha, and-"

Gaara eyes went wide open from surprise. He went to destroy Konoha?

"But, but why Konoha? Why did you went to destroy it?"

Gaara was thinking about his friends in Konoha, especially naruto that changed his life.

Kanata blinked, surprised to see him so.. Upset?

"Gaara, there is mitarashi sauce on your cheek."

Kanata leaned towards gaara and licked the mitarashi sauce fairly quickly before Gaara even actually realized what was happening. Gaara turned to face Kanata and asked in a little annoyed way.

"You didn't answer my question. Why did you go destroy Konoha?"

Kanata sighed and shook his head.

"It was years ago when I went to destroy Konoha. Sand was having trouble with economy because of Konoha. You learned this, didn't you? And I heared that you yourself attempted to destroy Konoha during your chunin exam."

Gaara realized that he was not thinking straight today. That kind of thing, he should have realized without asking.

"Sorry."

He quickly mumbled an apology.

"Well, as i was saying, after that, I joined the mist village because my clan originally came from there. Ah! It was a disaster there. It was no better than sand that suffered horribly economically. You know the era of the bloody mist? Thankfully, I was a joinin already, so I didn't participate in the killing your comrades thing for the test, but still, it wasn't that good."

Kanata paused there and helped himself to another dango. After finishing that one, he continued his story.

"Ah, I was scouted by the akatsuki in the mist village. I didn't really care at the moment. I thought that if there was someone that can use my skills, that alone would be something remarkable. I am proud to be in the akatsuki."

Gaara suddenly grabbed Kanata's shoulder and he was about to be in tears.

"Kanata! You told me, ten years ago, you told me that you will love me forever! But,you changed? I am not important to you anymore!"

The people around them turned and were shocked about the fact that Gaara, his Kazekage has said that. Kanata was actually shocked too, but for a different reason.

"Uh? What do you mean? What made you think that I don't love you anymore?"

People around them started to whisper even though Kanata could hear it clearly enough.

"Omg, our Kazekage-sama was homo?" "He could be bisexual though!" "Anyway, he is clearly upset about that person not loving him. How his fan girls are going to rage!" "That's so scary. Just imagine!"

Gaara looked down, holding back his tears.

"Since you are in the akatsuki, you must know that they killed me in the process of getting the Ichibi! Even though you knew about it, you didn't protect me like you said you will when we were younger!"

Kanata gently placed his hand on top of Gaara's but asked firmly.

"You got attacked by my comrades and you already died once?"

Gaara nodded. An dark aura suddenly formed around Kanata. Gaara flinched instinctively.

"Ka,Kanata?"

Kanata managed to smile, though it was obvious that he was trying hard not to break someone's neck.

"Gaara, to be honest, I had no idea. No one ever told me about it. If I did know, I wouldn't have just let you die."

Gaara didn't care what the villagers said. He wrapped his arms around Kanata.

"I love you"

Kanata's dark aura vanished and this time, he managed to make a real smile. What Gaara did not know however, is that while smiling, only one thing went through Kanata's mind. "The akatsukis are going to get killed by me."

"TOBI-SAN!"

Kanata yelled as soon as he got back to akatsuki hq. he was still annoyed that no one told him anything about Ichibi.

"Hai~~Tobi is here!"

"Tobi,-san or madara-san as you sometimes prefer to be called, we had a deal where I will join the akatsuki only if you didn't harm the sand village! And how come no one told me about gaara dying once?"

"Ahh, we'll Tobi and everyone else knew that if you found out, you will be mad, so we kept it a secret!"

There was a crack and Tobi was frozen.

"Now to haunt down the other members."

Kanata swung his icicle weapon around as he made his way down the hallway.

Moral: never keep an important secret from someone. They will find out about it and haunt you down.

(Seriously, important life lesson here)

(Kanata did not actually kill the akatsuki. He is not that powerful, or cruel)

Extra:

Gaara was working at his desk in his office. There was a knock on the door. Gaara invited the person in.

"Kazekage-sama! There was infoation that you are homo?"

"Kazekage-sama, you have a lover in akatsuki? Isn't that betrayal to your village?"

"Gaara-sama, how are you going to deal with the angry fan girls of yours?"

Reporters from every publishing company in sand village rushed into Gaara's office. Angry fan girls followed. Gaara was surprised at how fast news or rumors could travel. It has only been a day since Kanata left sand. Gaara was able to confirm that Kanata wasn't any threat to his village. As a matter of fact, he only came to sand to visit his dead family's grave.

"Kazekage-sama!" "Gaara-sama!"

Both the reporters and his fan girls wanted at least one comment from him. He was about to say "shut up or I will kill you." But managed to swallow the words before actually saying them. Instead, he smiled and said,

"Shut up or I will fire you."

The reporters and the fan girls immediately shut thier mouths. After all, he was the Kazekage, he was able to fire people.. :)


End file.
